The goals of this research study are 1) to learn if the drug, sodium phenylacetate (NaPA), is helpful against chronic lymphocytic leukemia and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and 2) to look at the side effects the drug causes when given over continued periods of time. This study utilizes sodium phenylacetate (NaPA) by continuous infusion for 6 months for patients with relapsed non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, multiple myeloma, and chronic lymphocytic leukemia. We have found the drug to be well-tolerated once the patient has achieved the optimal dose of the drug. Acute side effects have consisted of somnolence, tinnitis and decreased hearing, and nausea. These are dose-related and resolve within 24-48 hours after the drug is held. There have been no other significant organ toxicities and the drug is not myelosuppressive. Current plans are to propose additional trials of this class of drugs in combination with conventional chemotherapy agents. A Letter of Intent is being formulated.